1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage system comprising a row of storage units displaceable in two opposing directions in the longitudinal direction of the row in such a manner that a passage appears between two arbitrary neighboring storage units, each storage unit comprising driving means moving the storage unit in one or the opposite direction, said system further comprising a plurality of manually operated switch couplers operating the driving means so as to select the various passages and sensor couplers on both sides of each storage unit, each sensor coupler being activatable by a neighboring storage unit when the storage unit carrying the sensor coupler abuts the neighboring storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known displaceable storage systems employ microswitches causing the movable storage units to stop before they bump into one another. The microswitches comprise a number of projecting contact member sometimes presenting problems in connection with, for instance, carts passing between the storage units.